Birthday for the werewolf
by Captain Voxland
Summary: One-shot for Remus's birthday today. Remus misses Tonks on his birthday but Sirius, Teddy, and Andromeda are there for him. (Remus and Sirius live)


Remus Lupin woke with a start, not the best way to start your birthday. However, the werewolf did not care. He was still alive, and he gets to be with his son Edward also known as Teddy. Remus smiled to himself when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Daddy. Are you wake yet?" the voice of a five-year-old Teddy asked. Remus smiled a nodded slowly as he said:

"You can come in cub," Remus heard a giggle from the other side of the door before it opened. "Well, what do we have here?" Remus asked when he saw Teddy with his hair a nice shade of brown and his eyes amber. Next to Teddy stood his grandma smiling. She as living with them at the moment until Sirius Black gets back from a mission.

"Happy birthday daddy. Gran and I made you some breakfast," Teddy said running over to his dad while Andromeda brought the food over to him.

"Well, thank you, Ted," Remus said taking the tray of food. Teddy smiled brightly. This made his hair turn bright pink. Remus and andromeda laughed at the five-year-old. "it smells delicious," Remus said making Teddy blush again.

"Do you like it, daddy?" Teddy asked nervously when Remus took a bite. Remus smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Ted. It's wonderful. I can't wait to tell Sirius when he gets home today," Remus said as he started to tickle Teddy. The young half-wolf giggled, and Remus could not help but smile at the joy on his son's face.

Remus could not ask for a better son. Man, he wished however that his wife was still alive. He did miss her dearly. Remus was sitting at the table looking at the paper while Teddy played around him. "Teddy, I need you to clean up your toys before Sirius comes home," Remus told his son who nodded and ran into the living room.

"Teddy's being very much like you today Remus," Andromeda told Remus who nodded from behind the paper, but he did not say anything. Andromeda sighed at Remus's behaver. "You had a nightmare about Dora again didn't you?" She asked but Remus did not say anything as Andromeda sat down next to the werewolf. "You know. I muss her too. I'm sure that she is singing happy birthday in a very loud voice to you," Remus laughed and looked at the Teddy who had a smile on his face.

"I clean up daddy. When is Cousin Siri coming home?" Teddy asked his father but before Remus could say anything, Sirius arrived in the dining room.

"Hello everyone. Where is the birthday wolf?" the voice of Sirius called as he walked over to Remus only to be tackled by Teddy.

"Siri! Siri! Today is daddy birthday!" Teddy called with a happy voice. Remus laughed at this as he put the paper down. "Daddy. Siri's home!" Teddy said happily.

"Hey Rem, Ted. Happy birthday. Do you want to go out?" Sirius asked Remus who smiled and nodded. However, he did not say anything. Sirius knew why but he did not want to bring it up. Remus missed his wife Tonks. Sirius missed her too. He will always miss her. "Right, then let's go," Sirius said looking at Teddy who ran up to his room with all of the adults laughing.

When they got back, Teddy was put down for a nap and Sirius and Remus were in the living room Andromeda went back home for the time being. Sirius was telling Remus about his mission and Remus was listening, but he could not help but let his mind wander to Dora. His Dora, why did she have to die. _'Why am I thinking about this on my…..'_

"Remus? Moony?" Remus was cut out of his thoughts and looked to his best friend. Sirius then sighed and said: "You are thinking about Tonks? It's ok if you are Rem. I mean, imagine how she would act when Teddy goes to Hogwarts," Remus laughed and soon the two friends were talking about a true hero in their little family.

**A/N: I wanted to write something for Remus's B-Day, so this is what I came up with. It's not my best but I'll let you decide if you like it. Thank you all for reading and tell me what you think and be nice please, this is not my best story I know that. anyway, thank you all and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland **


End file.
